


信息素有毒

by Aprioriv23



Category: LOL RPF - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:08:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22356175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aprioriv23/pseuds/Aprioriv23
Summary: 得寸进尺属于人类天性。
Relationships: Crisp/Tian
Kudos: 30





	信息素有毒

**Author's Note:**

> 提前预警：一万字，又臭又长又柴剧情又尴尬的ABO，别骂了别骂了孩子人都写傻了...  
> 醋精刘少x表面老道高甜  
> 易感期/强制发情/强制标记

高天亮急匆匆闯进洗手间把门拍上，后背抵着门滑坐下来。他呼吸急促，手颤抖着去摸自己后脖颈。那一小块柔软的肉滚烫，他难得闻到了自己信息素的味道，像手滑打进了一整罐方糖的热牛奶，又甜又稠，吸一口就能裹得他整个人透不过气。

妈的，我恨春季赛，实在是太瘟了。

他没理由地想起一个星期前自己跟喻文波立的惊天巨flag：“冷嘲热讽就嘲呗，我还能掉块肉不成？”

高天亮是带着一身青柠味回到宿舍的。他踩着训练赛开始的时间风尘仆仆地落座——所以一开始也没有人有空追问他去了哪里，又为什么回来的这么晚，还顺了不知道哪个野alpha的临时标记回来。

几个队友心思在高天亮的味儿上转了三百个弯弯绕倒也没有显山露水，唯独凤凰的辅助满脸不屑地把键盘敲的震天响，他砸得越响，隔着一个位置的打野就笑的越开心，虽然不太合适，但是真的好像那个四字成语花枝乱颤…？金泰相拿余光瞟了一眼有点剑拔弩张的野辅。

打完训练赛刘青松几乎是把自己踹离电脑桌的，嫌恶地撕开一张抑制贴丢在高天亮面前，“贴上。”

打野细长的手指拈起那张胶布，笑的眼睛都眯成两条狭长的线，“松松，我不好闻吗？”

刘青松掩着鼻子闷闷地冷笑一声，“我是个a，问我你身上的味道好不好闻挺脑残的。”衡阳国主转身离开的时候轻飘飘撂下一句话，“蛮像厕所清新剂的，要不你去里面呆着？”

高天亮撩起有些长了的头发把抑制贴按在后脖颈，似乎是有碎头发被粘进去了，刺痛感从敏感的腺体上传来。他阴阳怪气来了句：“omega平权真是遥遥无期啊——”转头看了看几欲开口的队员，“卓定的味儿。”

FPX的野辅不对付不是一天两天的事情了，这在选手圈子里并不算什么秘密。

场上合作默契，场下同事关系，据神秘目击者称，拍摄K*C广告中途两人被告知要握手，刘青松的表情管理肉眼可见的瞬间坍塌，问了好几遍能不能换个动作，最后被导演按着不情不愿地击了掌。某不知名喻姓男子表示：我觉得比起来，刘青松对我的态度都好一点。

高天亮拍摄结束后粘过去跟辅助撒娇，猫唇挑出一个弧度把脑袋靠在刘青松手臂上，刘青松毫不留情直接把omega扒下来甩开，“高天亮，万人骑也不必这么恶心我，挺没皮没脸的。”然后拎起双肩包留给拍摄人员一个潇洒的背影。韩援显然没有理解万人骑这个过于高级的词汇，小声问旁边ad万人骑的意思，被喻文波一个肘击捣得识相闭嘴。

高天亮表情倒是很自然，“哎，我松宝真是LPL柳下惠啊。”对于队友给出的评价浑不在意，他冲傻眼的围观群众笑笑，“没事，他开玩笑的。”

韩援这次听懂了，似懂非懂点点头，“哦，玩笑。”

玩笑个锤子。

高天亮清楚得很，刘青松骂的都是真心话，那百分之两百就是他的本意。打野隐约猜得出辅助不待见他的原因，但是他压根不在乎。

我乐意把不同alpha的临时标记当香水用，关你屁事？

作为电竞圈里少有的omega，最不缺的就是乐于助人愿意咬他一口的好兄弟好队友，谁不喜欢香香软软的O，谁又能不喜欢场上野爹场下抱着自己撒娇的别扭小孩呢。临时标记的覆盖称不上多痛苦，是alpha信息素一淡立刻可以再咬一口的程度。他身上先是中单淡淡的清酒味，一夜花开成了上单馥郁的茉莉味，过段时间打翻了蜜罐一般又沾上林炜翔的甜味，除了卓定信息素如其人一般的青柠味，偶尔队友甚至能闻到喻文波冲鼻醒脑的薄荷冷香。

这是高天亮敢跟朋友大放厥词的底气，联盟里一抓一大把优质alpha，难道他还能折在发情期上不成？

人算不如天算，春季赛之前训练赛安排的满满当当，高天亮身为s9 fmvp又比别人更多了些宣传片要拍，就彻底把发情期和标记这件事抛在了脑后，不然他也不至于一个人咬着牙在狭小的厕所隔间里毫无盼头地尝试独自捱过一场毫无预兆的发情热，腿都在打着颤发软。

他还在昏沉的头脑里搜索今天在场的alpha选手里谁熟到能救他一条狗命，厕所没来得及锁上的门被推开，发情期敏感的嗅觉捕捉到若有似无的雪松味道，冷香钻进他的鼻腔稍稍安抚了一下发情期带来的燥热，又瞬间卷起更汹涌的浪潮试图吞没他微弱的反抗，他几乎要臣服于Alpha对Omega天生的威压之下。

等下，这味道挺熟悉的。

我操，刘青松。

他打了个激灵清醒了一点，不乐意自己这副发情的惨状被死对头看见，手撑着墙支起无力的身体把隔间门锁上。

木板被有些暴力地推了推，高天亮瑟缩一下开始怀疑人生，这人莫不是在易感期里？我这条命应该还没有瘟到要在这里交代的地步吧？

推门的动作停了一下，然后高天亮就眼睁睁看着锁从外面被轻巧地拨动，再毫无还手之力地向入侵者敞开。

他站不直了，眨了眨眼睛勉强分辨出逆着光的刘青松，想看他此时是什么表情。

还能有什么表情，他忍不住骂自己一句傻逼，不就是那张标准的面瘫脸嘛——

“刘少，你…呃…能不能先出去一下…一个alpha这么站在发情期的omega面前在联盟官方文件里是能被判成性骚扰的…”他嗓子哑的不成样子，不太敢直视刘青松的眼睛，怕自己一不小心露了怯。面前的人半晌没什么反应，高天亮刚想再重复一遍就被还垮着脸的辅助托着腋下直接架了起来，“能不能走？”刘青松稍一卸劲高天亮就软下去，自暴自弃坐在马桶盖上翻了个白眼，“拿管抑制剂来就能。”

“…抑制剂起效要多久？”高天亮被在狭小空间里刷着存在感的微弱雪松味逼的后面越来越湿，心里祈祷待会离开的时候别让死对头看出水渍：“一个小时吧…”他还在努力和滚到舌尖快要落下的呻吟搏斗，瘦弱身板又被辅助拎了起来，哪怕是手脚软着他也觉出羞耻来，无力地扑腾两下，“刘青松，不是，松松，不是，松哥我真的不行，你不会想背着我走吧？”

辅助的动作顿住，嫌弃地开口，“想得美。”

高天亮的大脑在生理本能和理智的战火纷飞中浮沉，吃了痛才反应过来，他根本没什么力气，直接被刘青松单手粗暴地压在冰冷的墙壁上，另一只手把自己后脖颈上贴着的抑制贴撕下来，再撩开打野的碎发把另一张也扯离腺体的位置，力度大到高天亮哀嚎一声，“操你妈刘青松你家里是不是真的出事了——”那块软肉现在又麻又疼，被蔓延开来的Alpha信息素刺激的又很没出息的发起了烫。

敏感娇气的omega还在疼痛和alpha信息素的包围中无法自拔，腺体突然被温热的东西拂过，他条件反射想逃，被辅助压制的不得动弹，一脸懵逼地挨了刘青松一口。

雪松清冽的信息素味道蛮不讲理地席卷了他的神经，全身的每一个细胞都在为被占有欢呼，他下巴磕在墙壁上生疼，勉强偏过头看着刘青松脸部漂亮的线条，偏冷的香型让他的神智回笼了一些。

我操。刘青松居然临时标记我了。

原来你在第五层？

辅助的尖牙叼了一会儿温度偏高的皮肉才松口，指尖揉了揉牙印确认临时标记到位，立刻松开了还在震惊中的高天亮。没有防备的Omega摔坐在地，痛的他又是一声哀嚎，刘青松眉毛都不抬一下充耳不闻，转身插着兜推门走了。“渣男…”小朋友小声抱怨了一句，扶着墙慢慢站起来跟了出去。

他抽抽鼻子，别说，这味道是真的好闻。

回到基地时队友们似乎都对野辅之间奇妙的标记状况欲言又止，刘青松不屑于解释也懒得解释，戴着耳机打起了ranking，把烂摊子丢给一旁时不时瞟一眼自己的打野，小孩在几个队友火热的注视下缩了缩脖子讪讪地开口，“意外，意外。”

他摸着那个浅浅的印子想，确实是个意外，不过他实在是太喜欢刘青松信息素的味道了，所以他不打算让这事儿就这么意外下去。

刘青松打完排位进自己房间的时候并没有觉得哪里不对，直到他在自己隔壁的床上找到了在看手机的高天亮。小孩注意到他进来的时候吓得几乎蹦起来，他拿出看脑残的眼神看高天亮：“又想干嘛？”

小打野大概是反应过来是自己主动过来的，试探性地跪着往前挪了一点拉近距离，清清嗓子，“刘少，发情期…呃，要稍微和标记自己的alpha靠近一点。”其实他在说鬼话，临时标记根本不需要什么接触，有当然好，没有也不过是失效的比平时更快些。

他生怕自己像林炜翔一样被丢出去反锁在门外干脆先斩后奏：“他们都睡着了。”

“你不会忍心让我睡门外吧哥哥。”

辅助一如既往的冷淡和沉默搞得高天亮心里发毛，他刚要心虚地开口打圆场说自己去楼下睡，刘青松收回眼神转身在床上坐下，“随便你，抑制贴贴好。”“那你能不贴吗？”本来低着脑袋的人抬起眼睛盯着他看，“别得寸进尺。”

早知道今天就不该管你。他把滑到嘴边的这句话硬生生吞了回去，看着连手指都紧张得绞在一起的打野，小小一团坐在被子里看起来莫名有点可怜，深呼吸以后沉重地叹了一口气，“赶紧睡觉。”

高天亮偷偷瞟了一眼刘青松，人细长手指正在捏着边缘缓缓撕下那张抑制贴，眼神专注地落在手部动作上，眉毛因为胶布顽固的粘性蹙起，完成以后把胶布捏成团利落地一丢，“没有下次。”

小孩把头点的像小鸡啄米，“好好好刘少晚安晚安晚安——”他不敢看刘青松嫌弃的眼神，把被子一抖钻进去背过身闭上眼，满足地吸了一口沉稳又令人安心的味道。

赚到了兄弟萌，高级香薰。

刘青松看着他行云流水一套动作哑口无言，翻了个白眼也钻进被子，伸手把台灯关掉，整个房间瞬间坠入黑暗。

操你妈，空气怎么这么甜啊，高天亮到底有没有被自己标记好到底有没有贴抑制贴？要不是隔壁床的omega气息太平稳绵长一看就是睡着了的样子刘青松发誓自己是一定会把高天亮这小逼崽子揪起来丢出门外的，他翻来覆去好一阵，最后干脆拿被子蒙住了脑袋。

你身上有我的信息素味，都是发情期犯的罪——刘青松脑子乱成一片，甜滋滋的奶味轻飘飘挠的他不得安宁，这种反人类的东西到底为什么要存在？

他最终沉沉睡去。

隔天醒过来的时候另外一张床已经空空荡荡，刘青松鬼使神差伸长手摸了一下被子，连余温都在空气交换间流失殆尽。他没来由地烦躁起来，抓起外套下了楼。队友们听辅助沉重的脚步品出了不悦，林炜翔冲嘴里还咬着面包片的高天亮做了个“起床气”的口型，高天亮耸耸肩表示自己无能为力。

辅助面对坐在桌边眼巴巴看着自己连筷子都不敢动的队友和叼着东西的高天亮，强行忍住翻他们白眼再威吓他们一次的冲动，走到林炜翔和高天亮中间给了ad一个眼神，339忙不迭站起身往旁边挪座位，还顺手捞走了属于自己的肉包。

刘青松在高天亮旁边落座，表情终于松缓了一些，纤细手腕托着下巴眼神飘忽不定，在omega身上停顿一下。敏感的小孩和他对上了视线，他看着打野呆呆愣愣地眨了两下眼睛，然后把自己的热牛奶递了过来。高天亮回神以后被自己这个动作蠢得想原地化身雷克塞，偏偏刘青松还缓缓接过了杯子握在手里继续神游天外。

刘青松后面喝这杯牛奶的时候其实在想，一样是牛奶，貌似昨天自己闻到的甜一点。

高天亮的脑子还没有转过来，像是少了润滑油的机器在齿轮摩擦间被消耗出钝钝的疼痛感。比赛时粉丝的尖叫声一波跟着一波，吵的要掀翻屋顶，而现在好像没有人在喊他们的名字。他闷着头收拾外设，忍不住感谢过长的刘海多少在镜头前遮住了他的眼神。omega在空气中嗅到队友们因为情绪波动多少有点突破抑制贴向外暴走趋势的信息素，酒香味，蜂蜜味和比平时更冷更涩了一些的雪松味。镜头都对着胜者去了，打野就放心地偏头去看跟自己隔了几个位子的辅助，刘青松收拾键盘时白白净净一双手绞着线，指节用力到发白又缓缓松开，低垂着眼睛脸色不算太好，他不自觉快走几步跟着人下台，轻轻抓住那人小臂。

刘青松回头看了一眼高天亮，把打野根本没用力的手拨开，“还不需要你来安慰我。”

高天亮冲他笑，“得了吧松宝，脸都黑成锅底了，要不抱抱？”

“赶紧滚，谁闪现捏的跟你妈还魂丹一样紧？”

“日女QE哪个起手都玩不明白的辅助是不是纯脑瘫？”

所以输了比赛队里例行的阴阳怪气到底最后是怎么不欢而散的？刘青松和觉出两人火药味的人精中单有一搭没一搭地聊着天算是活跃气氛，眼神落在座位和自己画了个超远对角线的打野身上，那人脑袋靠着玻璃看不见表情。

算了，回到原样而已。刘青松把目光收回来。

春节的基地格外冷清，刘青松在电竞椅上百无聊赖地转着圈等有缘人加入对局，却从耳机里轻快的女团bgm里听见了一丝门开关的声音。

这个点是谁呢，他摘下耳机走到楼梯边探头看了一眼，和头发被风吹得乱糟糟的高天亮对上了眼。Omega显然是冷极了，手蜷缩在大了两号的羽绒服袖子里不肯出来，缩头缩脑整个人体型就更显得娇小。

大半夜的真的蛮容易多愁善感的，小孩带着一身寒风就这么冲进基地，刘青松被alpha天生的保护欲和高天亮的单薄瘦弱蛊惑，向前踏了几步，迎上高天亮因为困意和寒冷有点发懵的疑问眼神，嘴唇动了几下也不知道该说什么。

要不说句春节快乐？

空气突然冷的他一激灵，刘青松回头看了一眼正常运作的空调，调转视线定在Omega欲盖弥彰按着后脖颈的手上。他抓住高天亮借力站到更高的台阶上，高天亮本能想甩开的动作让他暴躁起来，失了力度捏着人后颈按到楼梯的扶手上，不顾打野吃痛的闷哼和脏话拨开碎发去看小孩一直试图遮掩的那块皮肤。那块皮肉还泛着微微的红，几个鲜明的牙印落在打野白皙优美的颈项上分外扎眼，一股薄荷味张牙舞爪向他的神经冲去宣誓主权，发生了什么不言自明。他卸了一点手劲让人挣脱桎梏，小孩就光速站到了他的对面。刘青松没有打算开口，他莫名觉得此时高天亮才是该开口的那个。

而打野只是愤愤地骂了几句娘，“刘少大半夜不睡觉搁这发酒疯呢？”他冲训练室扬扬下巴，“可以回去了，你排到了。”

打野侧过身绕过今天不知道吃错了什么药的alpha，刘青松的眼神太诡异了，刚刚完成还新鲜着的临时标记带来汹涌的薄荷味信息素，他闻着辅助身上的松木香只觉得排斥疏远，胸口闷的发慌，神经被两股信息素拉扯着迟钝起来，甚至被刘青松钳制住手腕狠狠撞到墙上的时候高天亮都稀里糊涂的，好像一阵狂风掠过了雪松林，而他就站在森林中心被这阵带着松针气息的暴动吹得晕头转向。

高天亮的后脑勺和墙壁来了一次亲密接触，他被震的发懵，和冷着一张脸的辅助对视。明明是个美人，为什么非要摆出这么吓人的表情看自己呢，他想拿手去揉撞疼了的地方，又记起自己两只纤细手腕正被alpha死死掐着动不了，只好顺着暴走的辅助往楼上跌跌撞撞地冲，“别别别慢点慢点我跟你走跟你走…”高天亮几乎是被拖拽着跌进的房间，刘青松把他松松垮垮的羽绒服剥掉一丢，他里面没穿几件衣服，在没开空调的寝室里打了个冷颤，另一个人的温度隔着布料传过来。

他听着刘青松多少有些紊乱的呼吸，心里卧槽了一声。

别吧，易感期？

温热的气息打在高天亮裸露在外的皮肤上，他看着刘青松模糊的轮廓凑到他脖颈后面嗅了几下忍不住要躲，“刘少你先别动，有抑制剂没？”“不要。”那人似乎在费力地消化他所说的话是什么意思，缓慢而坚决地拒绝了他，“上次也是我帮你的…”

高天亮一开始还没有明白刘青松在说什么，直到他被粗暴地扒了衣服背朝天按到了床上，他挣扎起来，脖子才刚被喻文波这小狗崽子咬了一口，再被刘青松咬一口信息素对冲可不是开玩笑的事情，“刘青松你他妈冷静点，知道我是谁吗？”“别叫了你。”刘青松易感期一团邪火正堵在心里，听得烦就威胁地压了两下小孩的肩胛骨，摸索着把灯拍亮。他也不知道自己为什么看到高天亮后脖颈上一个牙印就气的跟人滚上了床——准确来说是逼人滚上了床，一想到最近跟自己话都懒得搭一句的打野几个小时前温顺地趴进了哪个alpha怀里，一边被咬着后脖颈一边哼哼唧唧地跟人撒娇他就火气上头。

高天亮上身赤裸，背后的蝴蝶骨翩翩欲飞漂亮的紧，被自己单手压着的姿势让刘青松无端回想起之前自己在狭小的隔间咬下那一口的瞬间，小孩瞪大了双眼用满脸诠释震惊的神态，甜的发腻的奶香慢慢被自己的雪松味吞没的过程，和它带来的奇妙满足感。

刘青松这么回味着，手指揪起那块软肉摩挲，本来乖乖被压着的打野又开始挣扎了，“刘青松！你要干嘛啊…”辅助还没来得及说什么高天亮就接着话茬继续讲了，“杰克爱才标记我你别动那玩意儿——”

狐狸幼崽一爪子踩进了成年大猫的禁地，刘青松几乎是气笑的，他阴恻恻地咬着牙，“噢，喻文波的标记，所以不能动？”高天亮被按着对话久了脖子仰得发酸，对易感期alpha神奇的脑回路失去反驳能力，张了张嘴不知从何骂起。

企业级理解啊兄弟。

压在他后背的力道突然松开，转而把他的牛仔裤往下扒，粗糙的面料磨过腿部细嫩的皮肤又烫又麻，高天亮还在被队友看光的羞耻感和被刘青松信息素冲击的排异反应中无法自拔，直到辅助富有暗示性地在他大腿根揉了几下才颤抖着回神，火热硬挺的什么东西顶着他的臀肉，打野懵懵地低头看了看立即试图和不讲道理的人拉开距离，“操你妈啊快放开你爹——”

他现在确认了一件事，春季赛真的很瘟，诸事不顺，该去庙里烧香拜拜了。莫名其妙地回到基地正撞上节前大吵了一架的辅助，莫名其妙的alpha易感期，莫名其妙地被拖到了床上，莫名其妙地浑身脱了个精光，莫名其妙地被队友的阴茎抵住了屁股，高天亮，祖安文科状元，要是能给他个键盘当枪使现在已经对着刘青松一秒八百喷了。

但是人在屋檐下不得不低头，他憋屈地向好像已经打定主意要进行下一步的刘青松妥协：“行了刘少你先别动啊，知道你易感期也很难受，我帮你拿手弄出来行不行？”alpha沉默一下站起身，似乎是同意了他的解决方案，打野把刚刚胡思乱想一通出的手汗抹在床单上，颤巍巍地趴过去解刘青松的裤子，滚烫硕大的物什直接打在他手心彰显存在感，离的太近了，他甚至感觉要拍到脸上来，吓得一下缩回手。

高天亮抬起脑袋看了看辅助没什么表情的漂亮脸蛋，再低下头看看青筋虬结的性器，抿了一下嘴唇克制自己即将破口而出的惊叹，还能反差这么大？他乖顺地又伸出了手，几乎握不住alpha尺寸可怖的阳物，白嫩和肉红的色差太色情了，打野就别扭地偏开眼，生疏地撸动着，顶端冒出的清液沾的他指缝粘腻一片。身材娇小的omega上身向前跪在床上，姿势实在是让人想入非非，刘青松就顺着高低差按住人手腕，蛮不讲理地把勃发的阴茎抵到打野的猫唇上，“舔。”

高天亮浑身都写着抗拒往后缩去，辅助捏得他下巴脱臼一般剧痛，他被迫和刘青松对视，本来就生得凌厉的Alpha此时眼角眉梢都是戾气，“高天亮，要么做下去，要么帮我口，自己选。”后面还模糊不清的跟了句“反正也做过不少次了”。刘青松觉得这么失态是很丢脸的事，就干脆放下对小孩的一丁点心软更凶了一些，掰着小孩的嘴往温软的口腔里塞。

高天亮顺从地张开了嘴，可是他一点也不好过——他有点耳鸣，太阳穴突突地疼，喻文波的临时标记对周围浓度过高的不同alpha信息素不满，那股薄荷味叫嚣着在他血脉里横冲直撞，烧出冰火两重天的温度差。他鼻间弥漫着信息素和男性气息混合的味道，不敢面对眼前的风景，就闭着眼睛硬着头皮吞吃那根东西，牙齿在柱身上磕磕碰碰，打野像吃冰棍一般拿舌尖一下一下舔舐顶端，双手圈着肉棒胡乱套弄，纤长白嫩的手指拂过搏动的青筋，眼睛因为抵到口腔深处的不适泛着水汽迷蒙一片，喉咙不受控制地做着吞咽动作，被逼着来了几个深喉呛得慌。情欲在身体里升腾起来，而排异反应依旧在剜着高天亮的脑袋，他生理眼泪顺着眼角往下滑，虚弱地哼哼了几声开始推拒刘青松本能的顶弄。

辅助见情势不对抽出性器，高天亮咳了几声，淡色的猫唇被摩擦出一点情色的红，嘴还因为酸痛而微张着，他蜷缩着起来倒在床铺上喘气，手捂住脸盖住扭曲的表情，忍耐着信息素紊乱带来的神经痛，而带来这阵疼痛的罪魁祸首凑过来扯他的手，“高天亮，松开，捂着自己干什么？”小孩被突然的亲密动作刺激得又喘了一声，拿气音向alpha求救，“痛…”刘青松的信息素让他每一次呼吸都成为折磨，但是高天亮也不知道该怎么办——因为辅助的触碰确实是舒服的，比他不正常的高温冰爽许多的手顺着他汗津津的后背安抚着试图缓和自己的难受，他怀着矛盾的心情在床铺上纠结，最终把自己和刘青松分开，“你信息素弄得我不舒服…你出去就好了…然后把窗打开…”

刘青松看了看缩成小小一团嗓音软糯在拒绝自己的打野，不由分说地上床伸手把根本没什么力气的高天亮扯到自己身边，轻轻揉了两下那块发红的软肉，然后一口咬了上去。

高天亮死死咬着嘴唇不让自己哭出声，实在是太痛了，太他妈痛了，可能比分化还要再痛个几十倍，他甚至幻视出了刘青松的信息素在和薄荷味信息素打架的画面。眼镜在上楼时就甩掉了，眼前的东西模糊成一个个色块，雪松的味道又一次在他血管里碾压滚动起来，小朋友终于受不住了开始小声抽噎。Omega本就娇软敏感，高天亮这回遭重了，恢复了一点力气就掐着刘青松的手臂发泄自己对他的不满，“爬开。”

打野想从被完全压制住的情况中脱身，挣扎几下，“起开起开。”而辅助不以为意地挨了几下小狐狸的抓挠，恶意地抬腿重重磨过他的下身，“要我起开？”高天亮一脚踹在人小腿上往后退，后知后觉地意识到空气里全是alpha放的信息素，一呼一吸间发情热又开始蠢蠢欲动。

他眼角上挑瞪着刘青松口吐芬芳，“操你妈刘青松，我要向联盟举报你性骚扰队友…”辅助只是耸耸肩，“我易感期，你发情期，最多算互帮互助，联盟可能还得颁我一个MVP。”

到底哪个脑残会因为这种事情发你MVP？干啥啥不行勾引第一名？高天亮翻了个白眼继续微弱地反抗着，“快他妈拿两管抑制剂来一人一针吧别逼逼了刘少——”

刘青松把他两条还在乱蹬的细腿轻松分开，“该别逼逼的人是你，高天亮。”

高天亮的发情热被彻底挑起，刘青松强大的信息素把他周遭裹得密不透风，他控制不住自己往alpha怀里钻的冲动，又觉得丢脸，只好跪趴着把脸埋在枕头里装鸵鸟。刘青松的手往股间探，小孩柔嫩的腿根都濡湿着，他又揉了揉会阴，换来小狐狸敏感的颤抖和呻吟，再把形状姣好的臀瓣掰开，火热性器抵着羞羞答答抽搐着的细穴研磨几下，身下的omega却激烈地反抗起来。刘青松听见高天亮带着点色情的哭腔喊他名字，小打野连垃圾话也讲不出了，似乎在跟他求饶，说赶紧停下，进不去的，他只当这是狐狸在床第之间欲拒还迎的小手段，硕大的蘑菇头破开紧闭的嫩肉往里继续开拓领土。

辅助的眼神本来是落在交合处的，高天亮的痛呼和倒抽气的声音还是让他往前看了看。小孩背面瘦的连骨头都明显得扎眼，单薄的身板颤抖着，手臂也跟着主人可怜地抖，漂亮细长的手指紧紧拽着床单用力到发白，折出似乎违反生理极限的角度，他不自觉地伸手过去想把职业选手的命从虐待里解救出来，每次刚抬起一两根手指就又被按下去。刘青松被卡着也难受，试探性地再往紧窄的肠道里挤了一下，小狐狸的哭声立刻就压不住了，从小声憋屈的抽泣变成称得上惨烈的上气不接下气，大概是感觉到刘青松探究的眼神，咬着嘴唇努力不让自己掉眼泪掉的太急，却起了反作用，喉咙里掉出几个可怜的哭嗝。

刘青松按了按小狐狸敏感的尾椎骨，“放松，别咬这么紧，你每次都这么疼？”

高天亮委屈到气急败坏，开口之前又噼里啪啦掉了一阵眼泪，好不容易挤出几个字眼，“操…你…妈…”他一个深呼吸都做不完整，断断续续地顺着气，“你他妈…第一次…扩张都不做…要痛死老子吗…”

辅助把阴茎抽出来，小打野如释重负，僵着的身体松了劲道，刘青松突然凑到眼前，鼻尖几乎都要撞在一起，“没做过啊你？”高天亮的发情热被疼痛抵消了一些，立刻没好气地针锋相对起来，“你是见过我跟林炜翔或者谁上床还是怎么了，这么肯定爹身经百战？”Alpha显而易见地被这句话满足了占有欲，好心情地拿挺翘鼻尖拱了拱他哭湿了的脸颊不做回答，“错了，我轻点。”

合着你没打算停？小狐狸嘟嘟囔囔骂了几句，刘青松听的不是很全，但也捕捉到了“渣男”“傻逼”“孤儿”这种关键词，脸色不好看起来，高天亮敏感地嗅到队霸的不悦，收起狐狸爪子投降，“行，爱咋咋吧。”他懒得挣扎了，干脆顺着刘青松的动作来，辅助的一根手指重新顶开穴口往里伸，他轻轻哼了一声，把腿张开了些方便人动作，跌进情欲的陷阱里晕乎乎地飘荡。

是不是对比出真知啊？小打野纤细腰身磨蹭起床单去迎合刘青松的动作，像只被撸舒服了的狐狸一样，眯着眼睛享受被温柔地开拓再填充的感觉，天生为性交进化的格外敏锐的内壁感受扩张的过程，队友漂亮的手指在他后穴内按压刮弄着，撑开内壁再放松，似乎是打算榨出更多的淫液方便进一步的接触，刘青松的指骨和薄茧擦过献媚一般纠缠指节的软肉，逼的他轻轻喘上几声。正面躺着可比跪趴舒服多了——至少腿软也没关系，高天亮这么想着得寸进尺地把腿缠上刘青松的腰晃荡。

狐狸精彻底被拽进了发情期的甜蜜折磨里，刘青松也看得出，小孩眼角嫣红湿润，嘴里小声地哼哼着，腿在他腰上无意识地磨蹭，后穴吃着三根手指还贪心地把他往里面绞。发情期的Omega太缠人了，他轻叹一声，把脱了力气的高天亮抱得离自己近一些，“别喊疼啊。”19岁的打野迷迷糊糊的应了一句，抬起臀瓣想把alpha抵在他腿根蓄势待发的性器吃下去，却被刘青松按住了腰，高天亮睁开一双狐狸眼含着点怒意瞪辅助，“又干嘛啊…”他拿出惯常的撒娇语调哄不知道在搞什么鬼的alpha，刘青松声调平平，“没什么，问问你，最喜欢谁的标记？”他身下火热的东西磨蹭着小打野饥渴到一张一合的湿润后穴，“硬币哥？林炜翔？金贡？k皇？喻文波？…还是我？”

啊，原来在这等着他呢。高天亮聪明的很，他多少猜到了刘青松今晚发飙的原因，看到那个临时标记以后，这只大猫浑身的毛都炸起来了，小狐狸忍不住想嘲笑对他面瘫了半年多的alpha，就坏心眼地打算把毛弄得更乱一些。他眨巴几下眼睛，“那得看你表现怎么样，刘少。不行就换个别的a来…”

高天亮这句话的尾音变成了一声拔高的尖叫，即使是他故意惹恼的刘青松，意图避开过于暧昧的你最喜欢谁这种问题，辅助毫不怜惜把性器直接捅进去的报复还是太激烈了，他张着嘴消化被填满的性爱初体验，发情的本能让灵魂跟着占有他的动作颤栗，大脑除了嫩肉被狠狠摩擦过的快感外什么都感受不到，小狐狸的眼泪又掉下来，手没有支点只好搂紧刘青松的脖子，“慢…慢点…”辅助却没有打算心软，低下头凶狠地叼住他的乳尖啃咬。

发情期的暴力也是情趣，奶尖被吸的肿起来，alpha触感粗糙的舌头一拂过乳晕就带来令他眩晕的快感，高天亮扯着刘青松有些汗湿的头发无所适从，像是在拒绝爱抚又像是把自己往狼口里送，辅助还在一下一下往他软透湿透的穴里捣，肉刃把淫水和淫靡的抽插声一起带出来了，刘青松就把小狐狸放在自己后脖颈的手拿下来去摸交合处，随意地勾了几下摆到高天亮面前，哄他睁眼，Omega闻言乖乖睁了眼。上面沾的全是自己透明的爱液，指间水光淋漓，偏偏刘青松还要咬着他胸前两点可怜的软肉模糊不清地说他好能流水，高天亮没力气反抗，只能带着哭腔骂他不要脸，歪着脑袋努力躲开刘青松抓着他手想把淫液蹭到他脸上的动作。

辅助似乎放过他了，把手又搭回了自己肩上，下身重重磨过水滑的内壁惹得高天亮哭叫起来，糯糯地念着刘青松刘青松，指尖掐进他肉里，身前阴茎抖了两下吐出几股精液。“都脏成这样了…你还想找谁啊？”怎么就这么喜欢翻旧账呢，小狐狸高潮以后挂在刘青松身上挨操时晕晕乎乎地想，扒紧了哥哥的后背。

高天亮股间粘腻潮湿着，小腹挂着自己射出来的东西，胸前被玩的又麻又爽，可怜巴巴地泛红，穴口糜红妖艳，被肉根撑开以后像朵开的太艳丽的花，在极力地献媚祈求谁的怜爱，汁液丰盈地滴落下来，腿根和臀肉被拍出令人遐想的颜色，脸上也哭的脏兮兮的——像只被一场太过突然的暴雨淋了个湿透的狐狸崽子，刘青松边操边在心里评价。

小孩好像被干的太厉害了，先是哀哀地叫出声再抽噎几下，“不找了…哥哥不要…别射进去好不好…”辅助没想到还能得到回答，握着身下人的细腰思考了一瞬，决定奖励这只诚实地向他翻出柔软腹部的小狐狸，就在贪婪地吸吮着自己性器的肉穴里变换角度去找Omega的敏感点，本来神智不算太清醒的高天亮在他拿凶器戳刺哪一块软肉时浑身颤抖起来，立刻软绵绵地喊他名字，“别…呜…别玩那里…哥哥…刘青松…”

被喊到名字的alpha对打野的请求充耳不闻，顶端不讲道理地挤在人最脆弱的前列腺上蹂躏，碾压再旋转，高天亮拿随心所欲的辅助没有办法，只好张着腿承受刘青松过于热烈的疼爱，酸麻从尾椎源源不断爬上来，他的呻吟也根本停不下来，断断续续地叫床，“太过了…你轻点…啊…”小狐狸生出某种难以启齿的恐惧，薄嫩的内壁被狠狠摩擦着，后穴被撑到极致隐隐的疼，他甚至怀疑刘青松是不是打算把他操死在床上，仰着脖颈如濒死的天鹅般呻吟求饶，而辅助只是一手揉捏着他的臀肉，掐着他软下去的腰往深处顶，没有要放过他的意思。

高天亮眼神迷茫地没有焦点，他各处柔嫩的皮肤被刘青松打上吻痕，泛着诱人的红，从鼻腔里发出糯而甜的哼声，呜咽着又射了一次，彻底软在刘青松怀里，脊背起伏着轻声抱怨，“临时标记…而已…至于做成这样吗…”

打野要是智商在线是绝对不会也不敢这么说的——刘青松被这话泼了一盆冷水，把小孩的下巴挑起来盯着他微颤的睫毛看，被情欲沾染上一层媚意的高天亮漂亮得一塌糊涂，他舍不得把小狐狸的后脖颈再交到别人嘴里。

剩下的事之后再说。

刘青松托着Omega的腰给他把人翻成跪趴的姿势再插进去，那根东西操得极深，高天亮又哭了，小朋友委屈的要死，生理课也没讲过上床这么累啊，发情期的身体本能在欢迎刘青松的每一次抽送，而他的大脑已经被快感过载得有些迷糊了。刘青松突然不动了，性器沉在他穴里，小狐狸眨眨眼，欲求不满逐渐在情欲的洋流里翻滚到表层，辅助扶着他的腰凑过来吸吮他小巧的耳垂，“高天亮，舒服吗？”小打野敏感地抖，要躲开舌头在他耳廓上的游走，“嗯…”“想不想更舒服？”刘青松低沉着嗓音诱惑他，像是神话里勾的船员葬身海底的海妖，高天亮没听出什么弦外之音，懵懵地给了个肯定的回答，辅助把他脸掰过来，温柔地亲吻一下，“好乖。”

然后刘青松就又开始动了，这次顶的还要深还要狠，在绵软穴道里戳刺着像在找什么东西，高天亮被这么狂风暴雨一阵操弄腿都发软，嘴里掉落不成句的呻吟，他突然被顶的一激灵，转瞬又被卷进更热烈的浪潮里。刘青松抵着高天亮身体里刚刚找准位置的腔口试探性地插入，小孩立刻就蜷缩着反抗起来，“疼…啊…”

疼也不会让我心软的，刘青松抿抿唇，固定住小打野的腰，边操弄那条似乎在节节败退的防守着的肉缝，边安抚身体在被彻底打开，痛的掉眼泪的狐狸精，“打开，让我进去...”他拿自己的信息素把Omega包裹起来，不厌其烦地一遍一遍诱哄着高天亮，“会舒服的…”

高天亮的意志被这种诱哄击打出无法粘合的裂缝，生殖腔终于羞怯地放松开去，刘青松就着丰沛的淫液破开腔口挤入窄小的内里，满足地叹息一声，慢悠悠戳弄几下，“准备好了？”他看到小孩嘴唇抿了几下好像想说什么，便凑近了去听，“…刘青松…骗人。”“我有吗？”被控诉的人揉了揉他没什么肉的下巴装无辜。

怎么不是骗人呢，刘青松现在称得上温存的抽插简直让高天亮感觉要溺毙在温水之中，只有摩擦过生殖腔口的尖锐快感还在吊着他不得安宁。这场性爱从一开始就是一场彻头彻尾的骗局，说拿手，结果拿了嘴，说拿嘴和做下去选一个，结果覆盖了标记以后强制发情，求了他别射进去，结果现在都已经做到最后一步了——这不是骗人是什么嘛，小狐狸吸吸鼻子堵住酸涩感，今天已经把二十年之内疼过的份都超级加倍了，刘青松还没有一点怜惜可言的这么搞他。

辅助都是王八蛋，刘青松，home fire。

高天亮迫于在他身体里负距离亲密接触的凶器不敢说出来，只能软着声音讨价还价，“要不…呜…就这样吧刘少…我…我还是个孩子…”“嗯，二十，是有点太小了。”辅助好像认真思考了一下，小狐狸几乎想吹响抗争胜利的号角了，结果刘青松手指顺着他脊背一下一下的按，轻飘飘地继续讲，“我说怀孕，没说标记。”

那根性器不给他继续扯皮的机会，力道极重地撞进去，高天亮被这么突然的一下操弄顶蒙了，一直在眼眶里要掉不掉的眼泪一下砸到床单上，身体也毫无防备地攀上顶峰，前面的肉柱可怜地渗出一点稀薄的精液，后穴抽搐着绞紧肉棒，刘青松倒吸一口气，在生殖腔口成结，微凉的精液灌进小腹里，高天亮还在高潮里没回过神，生殖腔口被撑的太过酸胀，他挪动着往前爬了几下，却被在穴道里成得不偏不倚的结卡住，细胳膊细腿打着颤又软不下去。

小狐狸掉的眼泪把靠床头的床单都打湿了一小片，刘青松虽然没什么良心地依旧在欺负小孩，到底还是把人抱进了怀里温柔地拍拍。姿势一换，高天亮又气息不稳地呻吟了一声，似乎是怕alpha再兽性大发委屈地憋住了后面的淫声浪语。

软下来的性器慢慢退出去，刘青松审视了一下今晚被折磨惨了的小打野，他手盖着眼睛张着嘴大口呼吸，浑身都是自己烙的印记，一点点精液还在缓缓从被操的难以闭合的穴口淌出来，满满装着体液的生殖腔让原本平坦白皙的小腹鼓出微妙的弧度。他理了理黏在小孩额头上的头发，“还洗的动吗？”高天亮刚刚还张着的猫唇紧紧闭住了，偏过头去不想理他，刘青松也不恼，托着人膝弯要把Omega直接抱起来，又遭到了小狐狸无力却坚决的推拒。

“话说清楚再洗。”

这是兴师问罪来了，刘青松没想到标记后的温存居然要以这种形式发生，应了一声就把狐狸爪子拿到手里把玩，有一下没一下地亲吻指尖和手掌心。高天亮懒得费力气抽回手，做了个伸展的动作，腰酸的他嘶了一声，没好气地凶刘青松，“避孕药呢？刘少玩的花啊，渣男标配，你不带套我吃药？”

辅助不想理会被宠坏了的小孩的阴阳怪气，干脆装傻充愣，“明天我去买。”

“就这？就这？”高天亮憋着一肚子气没处撒，“那赶紧爬。”

“高天亮，想听什么要自己说。”刘青松对小狐狸发脾气这块的分寸拿捏的死死的，好心情地张开五指和高天亮的手贴合比大小。

“你没什么好说的我也没什么好说的，那真是太好了，同事关系，江湖不见，休赛期我就去把标记洗了。”高天亮磨着牙想放狠话，自己平时伶牙俐齿的，结果被刘青松不咸不淡的就堵的哑口无言，憋了好久才挤出这么一句怨妇发言要把手抽回来。

真毛了啊？辅助轻轻巧巧握住他手腕，翻转过来和他五指相扣，对上他红着的眼睛，“还有话要问吗？没了就闭嘴听我讲。”

“高天亮，还没冷战完？床都上过了，春节前的仇你还打算留到新一年？”这是哪门子去年的仇，不就刚刚结下的梁子？高天亮骂了一句傻逼继续往回收手。

刘青松又继续讲了，手上的力气还不松，“我家小狐狸关心我我不该骂它。”

“下次一定。”

刘青松放开两人交握了一段时间的手，冲坐在床上的人比了个拥抱的姿势，“乖一点我就抱你。”

他其实是有点害怕的，毕竟是二十岁的年纪，高天亮想做的事从来都会闷着头向前冲，梁超真把高天亮带去洗标记他也拦不住，总不能把人锁床上吧？

他看着小打野冷下来的狐狸眼心虚起来，“当我没…”刘青松没讲完的话被打断了，小狐狸一头扎进怀抱，“脑残，要抱也是我先抱你。”

真是无法理解的二十岁的胜负欲。

“明天你去跟林炜翔说换房间。”

“那你比赛能多来下路几次吗？”“不行的话来我心里也行啊。”

“你说你妈逼呢刘青松。”

狗嘴里吐不出象牙，想也知道带阴阳师对土味情话的反应不会太可爱，辅助抱着比自己娇小一些的高天亮翻了个白眼，结果又听得小狐狸嘟囔一句，“看你表现。”


End file.
